Más recuerdos del pasado
by Iruna
Summary: James/Lily La historia de los momentos de James y Lily en Hogwarts y fuera de él hasta su último día. Todo contado con pequeños fragmentos de Remus Lupin. Espero que les guste. Pasen y lean!
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola a todos!!_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo así que no sé como estará, pero es la falta de costumbre... Espero que os guste, n principio es una contienuación del one-shot que hice "Recuerdos del apsado" pero se puede leer tranquilamente sin haber lido el otro. Son más moementos de James y Llily desde sus momentos más tiernos, a los más tristes pasando por momentos de celos de Snape, etc._

_Así que sin más dilación... a leer!! _

**

* * *

****Más recuerdos del pasado**

**Capítulo 1**

El día era caluroso y a Remus Lupin se le estaba haciendo más largo de lo que le gustaría. Estaba muy cansado, el verano estaba siendo demasiado duro. La guerra contra Voldemort era inminente y todo el mundo estaba preocupado. Gran parte de La Orden se encontraba en La Madriguera, discutiendo. Después de todo, de una forma u otra, a todos los presentes les importaba Harry y era lógico que estuvieran preocupados por el día en que irían a buscarlo. Él mismo estaba más preocupado de lo que quería aparentar. ¿Qué pasaba si algo iba mal y los mortífagos se enteraban de que irían a buscarle antes de su diecisiete cumpleaños? No era tonto, ni ingenuo, sabía que el enfrentamiento entre Harry y el Señor Oscuro era inevitable, pero deseaba tanto que saliera bien… Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas queridas estos últimos años, James, Lily, Sirius… No quería perderle a él también.

- Remus ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su recientemente esposa, que le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco preocupado.- Tonks le miró poco convencida.- En serio, estoy bien.

Tonks asintió y volvió a mirar a Ojoloco, quien seguía comunicándoles a todos los presentes el plan que se llevaría a cabo. Remus suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, escuchando atentos. Después de mucho discutir con los padres del chico, por fin habían conseguido poder participar en la misión. Parecía mentira como habían crecido. Él siempre los vería como esos chiquillos a los que un día dio clase. Miró hacia las escaleras y encontró a Ginny muy concentrada, seria y enfadada. Ella también había discutido con sus padres, pero no había logrado convencerles. Tonks, que era una de las pocas personas que lo sabía, le había contado lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Ginny en Hogwarts. Cuando se enteró, no pudo evitar sonreír, Después de todo, Harry sí que era muy parecido a su padre…

Echaba tanto de menos aquellos tiempos del colegio…

…

_James siempre había estado enamorado de Lily y eso no era un secreto para nadie. Siempre había soñado y se había imaginado el momento en el que la besaría y ella aceptaría salir con él y sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, que no había otra. Por eso no era de extrañar que estuviese rebosando de felicidad en aquel momento, sabiendo Lily Evans, después de tanto tiempo, era su novia._

_Cuando James les contó a sus amigos en el desayuno la razón de la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara, simplemente no podían creerlo._

_- Nos estás tomando el pelo…_

_- ¿Es en serio?_

_- Pero… ¿Cuán? ¿Cómo?_

_James siguió sonriendo ante el desconcierto de sus amigos._

_- ¡Pero si ella te odia!- Exclamó Sirius.- Bueno, te odiaba…_

_- Lily cambió mucho de opinión respecto a James el año pasado._

_- Un momento.- Interrumpió Peter.- ¿Todos sabíais que James y Lily ya no se odiaban?- Todos asintieron.- EN serio, siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo…_

_- Tranquilo, Colagusano, yo creía que en el fondo aun me detestaba._

_- No puedo creerlo.- Seguía diciendo Sirius.- Es que bueno… ¡Es Lily Evans!_

_- ¿Hablando de mi?_

_Sirius giró la cabeza y se encontró a Lily, que les miraba sonriente. Los tres chicos sonrieron nerviosamente mirando hacia otro lado y no contestaron. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenían que tratarla ahora? _

_Lily, ante la reacción de los chicos, dejó de sonreír y miró a James pidiendo explicaciones, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_- Siéntate conmigo.- Le dijo James haciendo hueco entre él y Sirius._

_Lily obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Todos se quedaron callados, aquella situación estaba siendo más incómoda de lo que ninguno hubiese imaginado._

_- Que ahora Lily sea mi novia no significa que no podáis hablarle._

_- Ya, pero… es que es raro que esté aquí, con nosotros, sentada, con nosotros, desayunando, con nosotros…_

_- Muy bien Peter,- le interrumpió Remus.- Ya nos ha quedado claro que Lily está con nosotros. _

_- ¿De qué hablabais antes de que yo llegara?_

_- De ti.- Dijo Sirius con simpleza.- En serio Evans, ¿Qué extraña poción te ha hecho tomar James para que hayas aceptado salir con él?_

_- Que yo sepa ninguna, pero observaré detenidamente si me hecha algo en el zumo de ahora en adelante.- Bromeó Lily._

_- Pero, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo le has dicho que sí?_

_- No sé, Peter. La gente cambia._

_- Entonces… ¿Es oficial? ¿Estáis juntos?- Preguntó Remus._

_James y Lily se miraron llenos de amor y ternura y sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo y tantas negativas, estuviesen juntos, siendo una pareja de novios lo más oficial que se puede ser teniendo diecisiete años. James se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y la besó, igual que la había besado horas antes cuando le había dicho lo que sentía, igual que pensaba besarla cada día del resto de sus vidas._

_- ¡Vale, vale!- Gritó Sirius para llamar su atención.- ¡No nos hacía falta una respuesta tan gráfica…!_

_Lily se separó de James mientras se reía por el comentario y no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor cuando pasó la vista por la mesa de Slytherin. Allí, mirándola con unos ojos que reflejaban decepción y tristeza, estaba Severus Snape. Lily se quedó callada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Por qué tenía Severus que mirarla de ese modo? Como si le hubiese traicionado suciamente…_

_- Bueno, oye, dejemos de hablar de Lily y de mi, hemos venido a desayunar._

…

Al principio no habían sabido muy bien cómo tratar a Lily. James jamás había salido con una chica más de tres semanas seguidas, pero Lily era diferente, era el amor de su vida, la persona con la que James quería pasar de sus días… Había pasado de ser la chica cabezota que le daba calabazas a su amigo, a la persona con la que iban a tener que compartir muchos ratos libres. Era lógico que al principio la situación fuese un poco tensa. Incluso Remus recordaba que alguno de ellos dudaba que aquella relación fuese a acabar bien…

…

_Sirius se encontraba en la biblioteca. Nunca le había dado una importancia tremenda a los estudios, pero ese año, con la preparación para los EXTASIS, tenía que estudiar duro si no quería tener que repetir el año sin sus amigos._

_Amigos… lo cierto es que James, Remus y Peter eran su familia. La suya verdadera… bueno, era mejor no pensar en sus padres, después de todo, casi no los veía y en el fondo lo prefería. Desde hacía un tiempo James y sus padres se habían convertido en algo muy importante para él. James siempre había sido como su hermano su hermano y desde que vivía con él le estaba más que agradecido. No podía imaginarse que haría sin él… pero eso eran tonterías ¿Qué podía pasarle a James? Era mucho mejor que él en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, incluso podría decirse que el mejor del colegio. Sirius estaba seguro de que si esta guerra acababa con ellos, con él lo haría mucho antes que con James._

_Miró a la derecha y ahí estaba Lily estudiando como loca. No era de extrañar que fuese Premio Anual. Merecido por el esfuerzo lo tenía seguro._

_Se quedó pensando en ella y en James. Se alegraba muchísimo por su amigo, cualquier cosa con tal de verle feliz y Lily era la causa de que a su amigo no se le quitase la sonrisa de la boca en todo el día. Pero… no podía dejar de preocuparse. No es que no confiara en Lily, sabía que era una buena persona, aun así tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño a su amigo inconscientemente. Para James. Lily era el amor de su vida, pero ¿y para ella? ¿qué era James?_

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_Lily levantó la vista de su libro y vio a Sirius de pie en frente de su mesa. Estaba tan concentrada estudiando que no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius también estaba allí._

_- Claro, ¿qué quieres?- Susurró Lily._

_- Aquí no, en el pasillo, donde podamos hablar tranquilamente._

_Lily arqueó una ceja sorprendida y desconfiada. ¿De qué iba todo eso?_

_- No me hagas pedírtelo de rodillas._

_- Está bien…_

_Dejó sus libros a un lado y acompaño a Sirius hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y esperó a que su compañero hablara._

_- Tú y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos ¿cierto?_

_- Cierto.- Afirmó Lily._

_- Pero tampoco nos hemos llevado especialmente mal…_

_- Cierto también._

_- Sé que sólo me ves como un chulito al que le gusta ligar con las chicas y…_

_- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?_

_- Mira Evans, James es más que mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano, mi familia y no quiero que le hagan daño. Él… te quiere, te quiere de verdad. No es ningún juego, y si tus sentimientos no son los mismos más vale que se lo digas antes de que se haga ilusiones ¿entiendes?_

_Lily se había quedado muda. No podía creer que Sirius Black le estuviera dando lecciones de amor…_

_- ¿Y eso me lo dice una persona que ha salido con la mayoría de chicas de este colegio e incluso tontea con una profesora? Pero si sólo te falta pedirle una cita a Nick casi decapitado._

_- Yo no habré tenido nunca una relación seria pero sé cuando mi mejor amigo está enamorado._

_Lily empezó a reírse y se separó de la pared para situarse frente a Sirius._

_- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Jugar con él?_

_- No, sé que eres una buena persona pero…_

_- Mira… no tendría por qué decirte nada, pero yo también estoy enamorada…_

_- ¿Seguro?- Preguntó Sirius aun desconfiado._

_- En serio, estoy enamorada de James, es… la persona con quien quiero envejecer y llegar a ser una viejecita arrugada._

_Sirius se le quedó mirando unos segundos a sus maravillosos ojos verdes, y la expresión de su cara cambió, ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_- Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír._

_- Me alegro._

_- Entonces sólo me queda decir… bienvenida a mi familia._

_- Y… ¿tendría que alegrarme escuchar eso?- Bromeó._

_Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de la biblioteca. En el fondo, los dos querían a James…_

_- Por cierto Sirius, ¿no va siendo hora de que dejes de llamarme Evans?_

_Sí, puede que Sirius fuese el que más dudas tubo respecto a Lily, pero era indiscutible que fue el que más llegó a apreciarla también…_

…

- Entonces, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que vallamos ese día?

- Seguro al cien por cien no Ron, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos si queremos que salga bien.- Le contestó Remus mientras Ron le preguntaba asustado por toda la casa.

- Lo sé, pero Snape…

- Snape sabía sabía muchas cosas sobre la Orden, pero no debemos dejar que eso influya demasiado en nuestras vidas.- Ron asintió y miró al suelo.- Pero hay que tenerlo muy en cuenta.

Ron no volvió a mirarle, seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, serio y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Remus le conocía, sabía que estaba preocupado y que también tenía miedo. Y admiraba eso en él, porque todo el mundo tenía miedo y estaba preocupado, porque él, aunque no fuese el más valiente de todos, ni el más hábil, lo daba todo por su amigo sin dudarlo.

- Estás preocupado ¿verdad?

- Harry es como mi hermano, si después de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que hemos pasado, fallamos en esto…

- Ron, mírame, iremos a buscarle y todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?- Ron no le miraba.- ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo…

No sólo intentaba convencer a Ron, también a él mismo. Estaba preocupado por lo que hubiese podido decirle Snape a Voldemort.

Snape… era todo mucho más fácil cuando sólo era Quejicus…

…

_- ¿Visteis su cara?_

_- Jamás pensé que le vería así._

_Lily, Remus y James reían en los jardines del colegio disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol del día._

_- Habrá sido el shock de la negativa.- Dijo James entre risas._

_- ¿Nunca le habían dicho que no?- Preguntó Lily curiosa._

_- Creo que desde los trece años nunca le habían rechazado tan descaradamente. _

_En ese momento apareció Sirius con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó junto a ellos. Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a hablar para poder contener la risa que estaban aguantando desesperadamente._

_- Sé que os va a parecer bastante imposible, pero ¿os podéis creer le he pedido una cita a Maggie Walter y me ha dicho que no?_

_- Hombre, imposible, imposible… no nos parece…- Dijo James._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó desconcertado._

_- Pues que estábamos en los porches cuando te ha dicho que no delante de todo el mundo._

_- ¿Y la habéis escuchado?_

_- La han escuchado desde Hogsmade, Sirius…- Dijo Lily._

_- No puedo creerlo, me ha rechazado, a mí… ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_- Mira el lado positivo, tal vez cambie de opinión, fíjate en mi.- Dijo Lily.- Al principio le dije que no James y ahora…_

_- ¿Y cuantos años se supone que debo esperar yo como hizo James? Quiero ir con ella en la próxima salida al pueblo, no sé si voy a tener tanto tiempo…- Sirius se cruzó de brazos.- Tiene que estar un poco loca, no puede decirme a mi que no._

_- Loca tendría que estar para decirte que sí, ¿no crees?- Bromeó Remus._

_Aun sin parar de reír al ver la cara de Sirius al ser rechazado, Lily miró su reloj y dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era recogió sus libros, le dio un beso a James y salió disparada hacia el castillo._

_Entró distraída, caminando hacia la Sala Común, pensando en la redacción que tenía que hacer para la clase de encantamientos._

_- Veo que después de tanto tiempo lo ha conseguido._

_Lily se giró y se encontró de frente con Severus Snape, quien miraba al suelo y arrastraba con odio cada una de las palabras que decía._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Al final ha conseguido que caigas en sus redes…_

_- ¿De qué estás…?_

_- ¡De Potter! ¡De él te hablo!- Gritó mirándola por fin fijamente._

_La pelirroja rodó los ojos y volvió a girarse para seguir con el camino que había tomado al principio. No quería hablar con Snape y mucho menos de James._

_- Veo que no lo niegas, ha logrado engañarte como a todos los demás._

_- ¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo volviendo a darle la cara.- James no me ha engañado en anda._

_- ¿En serio crees que no?- Rió con desprecio.- ¡James Potter es un embustero y tú lo sabes!_

_- ¡No! Él ha cambiado, Severus, no es como tú crees._

_- Claro que sí, lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Para él siempre has sido la chica difícil que quería conseguir, ¡nada más!_

_- Claro que no ¡el me ama de verdad!_

_- ¿Igual que ha amado a un tercio de Hogwarts antes que a ti?- Lily comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos de la rabia.- ¿No te das cuenta de que en cuanto se canse te dejara como a las demás?_

_- Sólo dices todo eso porque le odias._

_- ¡Tampoco ha hecho nada para que no le odie!_

_- Ya no se mete contigo…_

_- Porque seguro es uno de sus trucos para conseguirte._

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Sí! Y deberías comenzar a verlo._

_- ¿Sabías que hace meses que casi no me hablaba?- Le preguntó Lily cada vez más furiosa y alzando más la voz.- ¿Qué fui yo quién se declaró antes? ¿Qué si por el fuera me hubiese dejado hace tiempo en paz aunque me amaba?- Severus no hablaba.- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Eh?_

_- No…- Severus volvió a mirar al suelo, serio._

_- ¿Sabías que lo amo como no pensé jamás que lo amaría?- Dijo Lily con la voz más calmada poniendo énfasis en cada palabra._

_Se quedaron callados, uno en frente del otro sin decir nada y sin mirar a ninguna parte. A Lily no le gustaba haber discutido con Snape, bastante mal estaban las cosas entre ellos, pero no iba a dejar que hablase mal de James sin decir nada._

_- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

_- Severus, no, por favor…_

_- ¿Por qué?- Volvió a mirar a los hipnotizadores ojos verdes de Lily.- ¿Crees que él es mejor porque no tiene ideales como los míos?_

_- Severus…_

_- No ¡Dime la verdad!- Le pidió Snape.- ¿Acaso crees que él es mejor que yo?_

_- Yo sólo…_

_- ¡Dime!- Seguía insistiendo._

_- A él le amo… y a ti no- Dijo finalmente._

_Los dos se quedaron callados, sin mirarse, aun uno en frente del otro. Los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían pasando por los pasillos y corredores sin percatarse de la escena que se vivía cerca de ellos. Lily amaba a James como nunca pensó que lo haría y pensaba defenderlo siempre, pero Snape… en muchos momentos de su vida había sido muy importante para ella… y ahora… no podía… no sabía como hablar con él._

_- Si nunca hubiésemos conocido a Potter…_

_- ¿Crees que no hubiese sido diferente?_

_- Tal vez…_

_- Tal vez nada, Severus. Tú habrías cambiado de todas formas. Antes eras mi amigo, mi confidente, una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero ya no. Y James no ha tenido nada que ver en eso.- Severus iba ha hablar pero Lily no le dejó.- Tú has cambiado, yo he cambiado… Hemos elegido caminos diferentes y cada uno a tomado sus decisiones y no son compatibles. Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, ni siquiera como amigos… _

_- Entonces ¿le eliges a él?_

_Lily suspiró profundamente. Snape no se daba cuenta de que ella nunca tubo que elegir, él y sus actos y James con los suyos, le dieron la respuesta._

_- Nunca tuve que decidir, Severus… Vosotros me disteis la respuesta…_

_Lily se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a la sala común de nuevo, dejando allí a un pensativo Severus que en el fondo, sabía que su relación jamás sería como antes…_

_**...**_

_**Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejar reviews plis!! y seguiré la historia, si no... aquí se acabó esta bonita historia que me encantó escribir y compartir con ustedes. Besitos!!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero espero que on os hayais olvidado de esta pequeña historia y que os guste... Un saludo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

La Madriguera era un auténtico caos aquellos días y a Remus no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí, no quería molestar con su presencia a la pobre Molly más de lo debido. Pero Tonks se había empeñado en ir a visitar a la familia de pelirrojos más conocida del mundo mágico y así poder ayudar todo lo posible en la boda. Pero cuando se trataba de Tonks, hacer cosas que implicasen cierta coordinación del cuerpo, provocaba una serie de accidentes que estaba seguro que desquiciaban a la pobre Molly, aunque esta no dijese nada. Resopló al ver a su reciente mujer coger una caja más grande de lo aconsejable y salir hacia el patio trasero. No era muy aconsejable que le dejaran a ella encargada de la bajilla…

Los más jóvenes de la familia, incluidos Harry y Hermione, estaban en el cuarto de estar, sentados en los cómodos sillones y debatiendo ideas para los últimos detalles que faltaban de organizar para la inminente boda de Bill y Fleus.

- ¿Estáis seguro que queréis una boda en pleno verano? El calor será insufrible.- Comentó George, que todavía tenía vendada una oreja.

- En cambio, si lo dejáis en nuestras manos…- Dijo Fred.

- Por última vez chicos,- Dijo Brill cansado de escuchar esa sugerencia por décima vez en aquel día.- No usaréis nuestra boda como escenario de prueba para uno de vuestros inventos.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no permitigé que pongáis en peligo mi boda.

- ¡No es ponerla en peligro! Simplemente una ambientación menos calurosa…

- ¿Qué se supone que hace vuestro invento exactamente?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Hechizos ambientales que provocan que en un lugar determinado…

- …Y no exageradamente amplio…

- …Se pueda cambiar la estación del año.

- ¿Cambiar la estación del año?- Preguntó Ron incrédulo.- De todos modos ¿por qué querrían hacer eso? El calor del verano es lo mejor, sin mencionar que hay vacaciones.

- A mi me gusta el otoño.- Comentó Ginny despacio y con la voz casi inaudible.- Ya sabéis, los últimos días de otoño cuando todavía no hace un calor agobiante y puedes disfrutar en los jardines de Hogwarts de los primeros rayos de sol del verano…

Terminó de hablar y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Harry, sentado en frente de ella, y este le sonrió triste. Remus estaba seguro de saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos. Que los dos estaban recordando tiempos mejores donde habían disfrutado juntos de esa estación.

Rió para sí mismo al recordar aquella salida a Hogsmade años atrás de la que James y Lily volvieron diciendo que, sin duda, el otoño, era su estación favorita.

…

_- ¿Seguro que no queréis que vayamos con vosotros?- Preguntó Sirius en la entrada de Hogsmade._

_- Sirius…_

_- ¡Si yo lo digo por Lily, Cornamenta!_

_- ¿Por mí?- Preguntó Lily divertida._

_- ¿Estás segura de que te fías de James como para quedarte con él la tarde entera… solitos? Te tienes muchas ganas._

_- ¡Canuto!- Protestó James, pero a Lily, Remus y Peter les divirtió._

_- ¿A caso miento?- Se defendió este inocentemente.- Años detrás de ella y por fin tenéis una cita… Es normal que estés nervioso._

_- ¡No estoy nervioso!_

_- ¿Seguro?- Se burlaba Sirius visiblemente divertido por la incomodidad de su amigo._

_- ¡Claro que sí!- Volvió a afirmar.- Nos vemos en el colegio a la vuelta…_

_James agarró a Lily de la cintura y comenzó a tirar de ella para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. La pelirroja volvió la cabeza para ver el rumbo que tomaban los amigos de su, ahora novio, y vio que seguían los tres en el mismo sitio, plantados como pinos y mirándoles divertidos. Sin duda la primera cita de James y Lily era todo un acontecimiento. Sirius le saludó con energía y Lily tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir bien lo que este decía. Y si su vista no le fallaba, creía haber entendido perfectamente un: "Está histérico", que iba claramente dirigido a James._

_De lo que ocurrió esa tarde ningún merodeador fue presente, pero James era tan abierto y ellos cuatro tan amigos, que no había tardado mucho en contarles con detalles como había sido su primera y no última cita con Lily Evans._

_Los dos continuaron caminando en dirección opuesta a la de los merodeadores por un camino de tierra que conducía al pueblo, lleno de pequeños charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia._

_- No le hagas ni caso a Sirius._

_- Es divertido.- Sonrió._

_- ¿Ahora piensas que es divertido?- Se asombró James.- Antes no decías lo mismo de él._

_- Antes colgabais a Severus delante de todo el colegio para enseñar sus calzoncillos…_

_- Ya bueno… No arruinemos este día hablando de Quejicus ¿vale?_

_Lily asintió y le sonrió. Todavía recordaba aquella charla con su antiguo amigo. Antiguo porque había cambiado tanto que la persona que ella había querido había desaparecido. Lo único que esperaba era que no fuera del todo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Estuve hablando con él, con Severus._

_- ¿Cuándo?- Se extrañó James que sabía que los dos casi no se hablaban desde quinto curso._

_- Hace un par de semanas, él…_

_- ¿Te hizo algo?- Se preocupó James._

_- ¡No! Sólo… Aclaramos algunas cosas, nada más._

_- No me gusta que hables con él.- Dijo malhumorado._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque se ha vuelto muy raro desde que se junta con esa panda de mortífagos y... podría ser peligroso._

_- James…- Lily se paró en medio de aquel camino arenoso y se acercó a James, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.- Sé en lo que se está convirtiendo, pero nunca me haría daño._

_- Sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que… bueno, sabes lo que piensa esa gente de los hijos de muggles y con los tiempos que corren…_

_- No me pasará nada, de verdad. Conozco a Severus. O al menos espero seguir haciéndolo aunque sea un poco._

_- Ya, pero…- James desvió la vista para que no notara que se avergonzaba de lo que estaba apunto de admitir.- Sigue enamorado de ti._

_Lily dejó de darle la mano y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, dejando que James la rodeara por la cintura y la apretara más contra él. Lo miró a sus traviesos ojos marrones y sonrió complacida al notar los celos que sentía su novio por Severus._

_- ¿Sabes qué me preguntó? Qué habría ocurrido si no te hubiésemos conocido, si tú no te hubieses cruzado en nuestras vidas.- James le miraba atento a cada palabra.- Y yo le dije que eso no hubiese cambiado nada.- Lily pasó una mano por la mejilla del chico, acariciándola.- Pero estás en mi vida y de algún modo as logrado que, después de tanto tiempo, tiemblen las rodillas cada vez que estás así de cerca de mí._

_James sonrió alegre por aquella respuesta. Ni un sus mejores y numerosos sueños que tenía con Lily, habría imaginado cosas como estas._

_- Bueno… Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.- Bromeó, ante lo que Lily rodó los ojos.- ¿Eso quiere decir que te alegras de tenerte en tu vida?_

_- Depende de cómo acabe esta cita._

_- Nunca va a acabar.- Lily le miró sin entender.- Esta cita no acabará nunca, porque vas a estar conmigo todo lo que nos queda de vida._

_- ¿Tan seguro estás?- Preguntó divertida._

_- Por supuesto.- Dijo con convicción.- Y yo me encargaré de que cada día sea la mejor cita que hayas vivido._

_- Necesitarás mucha imaginación, entonces._

_- Bueno… Somos cuatro merodeadores, podremos pensar algo._

_- ¿Nunca me libraré de ellos?_

_- Da gracias a que no estén espiando en este momento._

_Lily pegó un brinco y se separó de James. Una cosa era que compartiesen las tardes juntos, que se rieran con ellos y que le hicieran pasar, inocentemente, un mal rato a James, avergonzándolo por sus nervios. Pero otra muy distinta que los vieran en un momento tan íntimo como ese. Sólo de pensar que podían estar por allí mirándoles en ese mismo momento le puso nerviosa._

_Se separó de él en menos de un segundo, pero al hacerlo, pisó mal y se resbaló con una de las últimas hojas que habían caído en ese tardío otoño. Calló de espaldas al suelo, amortiguando el suelo con el culo. James la miró preocupado pero ella se echó a reír._

_- ¿Por qué debo preocuparme por Quejicus si tú solita puedes hacerte daño?_

_- ¡Oye!_

_Lily, todavía riendo, cogió un puñado de hojas del suelo y las lanzó al aire, observando alegremente cómo caían junto a ella de nuevo. James la observaba y sonreía divertido. Era maravillosa…_

_- Te vas a ensuciar._

_- Ayúdame._

_Lily le tendió una mano, pero en cuanto James la agarró, ella tiró fuerte y lo empujó al suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas donde estaba ella._

_- Muy bonito…_

_James se colocó bien las gafas y miró a Lily haciéndole saber que eso no acababa allí. Cogió unas cuantas hojas del suelo y, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, se las tiró en la cara._

_- ¡James!- Rió ella._

_Como pudo, se logró liberar de aquellos enormes brazos que la apresaban y salió corriendo de allí, haciendo crujir la hierba bajo sus pies al pisar la capa marrón de hojas que la cubría. Escuchó que James la seguía y aceleró el paso, pero él tenía las piernas más largas. La atrapó enseguida y, cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, resbaló y calló al suelo. _

_Lily seguía riendo a carcajadas y él, contagiado, lo hizo también con ganas. La miró, tirada en el suelo al lado suya y con la nariz colorada. Rodó sobre sí mismo y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Rojo… Siempre le había vuelto loco ese pelo. _

_- Estás loca.- Le sonrió._

_Terminó de juntarse a ella y, colocándose despacio encima, la besó despacio. Un beso húmedo, por el tiempo, las hojas, el frío… Y por las ganas que tenían los dos de besarse. Poco a poco, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, anunciando una cercana tormenta. Pero a ellos no les importó. Sólo existían ellos, el otoño, las hojas… y la primera y no última cita que tendrían. _

…

Sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos de escuela y aquel día de lluvia otoñal en el que James y Lily se cogieron el mayor catarro de toda su vida. Ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero no muy alejados de ellos, tres muchachos los observaban inocentemente y sin ningún motivo morboso. Después de todo, como decía Sirius para justificarse, ¿quién podía fiarse de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer James?

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Tonks tropezándose con un paragüero que había en la entrada. Sonrió por costumbre. Su mujer nunca cambiaba.

Mujer… Era extraño pronunciar aquellas palabras. Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que podrí allegar a querer a alguien, o que alguien le amase a él. Y mucho menos que pudieran forma formar una familia. Todavía se torturaba pensando en la decisión que había tomado semanas atrás, cuando había dado el "Sí quiero" en aquella ceremonia íntima. Quería a Tonks, lo sabía, no era idiota. Pero él mismo era un peligro para ella y cada día de arrepentía un poco más de la decisión que había tomado. Si casarse con ella significaba ponerla en peligro, entonces sería soltero para siempre.

Sólo una vez, años atrás, alguien le había convencido de que, quizá, él también tenía derecho a enamorarse.

…

_- Se sincero, estabais cerca, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no?_

_James y Remus estaban sentados en sus camas, con los pijamas ya puestos y apunto de entrar en la cama. El día había sido perfecto, al menos para James, que le daba igual el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando_

_- Voy a matar a Sirius…- Dijo James desplomándose en la cama.- Que lo hicierais por diversión con otras chicas con las que he salido, de acuerdo… ¿Pero con Lily?_

_- Lo sé, pero ya sabes como es…_

_- ¡queríamos intimidad, Lunático! Ella es… bueno, ¡Es Lily! No quiero cagarla._

_- Parece mentira.- Reconoció.- Después de tanto tiempo, estáis juntos._

_- Lo sé, todavía no me lo creo.- James se incorporó y cruzó sus piernas.- Ella es… lo que siempre he querido. Es el amor de mi vida._

_- Amor… Siempre lo dices, pero ¿cómo sabes que de verdad es amor?_

_- Porque… Lo que sientes al estar con la persona que quieres no se puede describir, es especial. Y lo que siento con Lily es así._

_- Oh…_

_James notó cómo los ojos de de Remus se entristecían y cómo se quedaba callado, en silencio e inexpresivo. Le conocía bien, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo Lunático en esos momentos. Él creía que nunca podría tener lo mismo que tenía él en esos momentos: alguien a quien amar y alguien que le ame._

_- ¿Sigues pensando que no tienes derecho a enamorarte?_

_- ¿Acaso tú dejarías que alguien a quien quieres se pusiera en peligro estando conmigo?_

_- Dejo que Sirius se acerque a ti cundo hay luna llena, ¿eso cuenta?- Intentó bromear James, pero no funcionó._

_- No es gracioso, James. Soy un hombre-lobo._

_- Remus… Tú lo has dicho.- Intentó razonar con él.- Si lo hombres tienen derecho a enamorarse, e incluso los lobos tienen su propia manada… ¿Por qué tú, que eres mezcla de los dos, no serían capaz de formar tu propia familia?_

_- James, por favor…_

_- No, en serio. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera como yo quiero a Llily, que te mire como ella me mire a mí… Y entonces, cuando la conozcas, recuerda esto: Tú también tienes derecho a formar tu propia manada._

…

Remus sonrió con pesar al recordar las palabras de su amigo. Deseaba fervientemente que no se equivocase…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

"Tú también tienes derecho a formar tu propia manada". Aquellas palabras de James todavía a veces retumbaban en su oído. Siempre lo quiso, pero también siempre lo temió.

Remus, sentado en ese sillón azul en medio de aquella pequeña habitación decorada con más artículos de bebé de lo que podía nunca haber pensado que existían, suspiró resignado al saber que, estuviese preparado o no para formar aquella "manada", era inevitable. Tonks estaba embarazada.

Era un cobarde, lo sabía. Harry no había tenido ningún reparo en decírselo aquel día cuando fue a buscarlos a Grimmauld Place. Sí, quería irse. Quería alejarse de lo que sabía iba a ser un desastre. Nunca debió pensar que podía llegar a ser padre. No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a su hijo.

Cobarde. Así le había llamado Harry, y eso era.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a la pequeña cuna de madera que había cerca de él. Tocó suavemente los barrotes con sus ásperas yemas de los dedos y volvió a suspirar.

- Estabas aquí.- Tonks apareció por la puerta y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda.- Te estábamos buscando, la cena está casi lista.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus se giró y miró a su esposa a los ojos. Ella lo conocía, sabía que le pasaba algo, que había algo que no funcionaba bien. Pero, derrotada por las evasivas de su esposo, había optado por dejar de preguntarle nada.

- Si, muy bien.- Mintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sólo es esta guerra, me tiene algo inquieto…

- Pronto pasará todo.

Tonks le abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ven pronto o me lo comeré todo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa desde la puerta.- Tu hijo tiene mucha hambre hoy.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras acariciaba su ya gran barrigita y salió de allí torpemente, luchando con su torpeza natural y con la incomodidad del embarazo.

Remus se apoyó en los barrotes de la cuna y miró por la ventana. Comenzaba a nevar. Era la primera navidad que pasaba en familia desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi no sabía ni como sentirse. Los merodeadores siempre habían sido sus amigos, su familia. Y después de que James y Lily se fueran, todo eso acabó. Volvieron las Navidades solitarias y las cenas escasas rezando por que no tocase luna llena.

Y allí de pie, en esa habitación que pronto sería de su hijo, aún podía escuchar las risas y las burlas de los merodeadores ante una asustada Lily que, si bien tenía la valentía de toda una buena Gryffindo, estaba más que asustada ante la idea de cenar en Navidad en casa de los Potter y conocer a los padres de su ahora novio.

…

_- ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?- Preguntó Lily ya molesta ante las más que abundantes bromas de los chicos._

_- Durará hasta que reconozcas que estás asustada.- Dijo Sirius riendo.- Miento, incluso después, seguiremos tomándote el pelo._

_- Estupendo…- Bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sofá de la sala común junto a James._

_- Sólo tienes que reconocerlo. Dilo: "Estoy asustada"_

_- ¡Pero es que no lo estoy, Peter!_

_- Es normal que lo estés.- Remus intentaba razonar con ella.- Después de todo, vas a conocer a los padres de tu novio… Eso pondría nerviosa a cualquiera._

_- ¡James! Diles algo…_

_Lily le miró poniendo ojitos tristes. Sin duda, Lily sabía cuando tenía que hacer pucheros y, conociendo a James y la debilidad que tenía por ella, sabía que cuando lo hacía, lograba lo que quería._

_- Chicos, dejarla en paz de una vez.- James habló con un tono autoritario y sus tres amigos se callaron. Pero este, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios siguió hablando.- La vais a poner más nerviosa de lo que está por conocer a la fabulosa familia Potter._

_Lily emitió un gruñido al escuchar que James también la tomaba el pelo. Quizá, después de todo, la resistencia de su novio hacia sus caritas de pena estuviese aumentando. En esos momentos casi echaba de menos al James que la seguía a todos los lados y hacía lo que ella quería. Casi…_

_- ¿A tus padres les parece bien que pases la Nochebuena fuera de casa?- Intentó desviar el tema Remus._

_- No les ha hecho mucha gracia… Pero han aceptado siempre y cuando pase Navidad y Año nuevo en familia._

_- ¿Entonces vamos a tener el placer de verte sufrir una sola noche?_

_- Canuto, vale ya.- Parecía que James, ahora sí, ya se había cansado de las bromas._

_- De todos modos.- Continuó este.- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que significa esto, no?- James y Lily le miraron sin entender.- Vas a conocer a sus padres y a cenar con ellos en Navidad. Eso formaliza mucho… todo. Se acabaron las tonterías James, se acabó el ligar._

_- No exageres. Nosotros sólo…_

_Lily no pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento empezó a ser consciente de las burlas de los merodeadores y de que, en parte, razón tenían. Eso era grande… ¡Muy grande! Por las barbas de Merlín… ¡Iba a conocer a los padres de James! Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Sintió un retortijón en la tripa y empezó a pensar que probablemente sí estuviese nerviosa._

_Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí de reojo y comenzaron a reírse al ver la cara de pánico que tenía James en la cara. Sin duda era mejor irse de allí…_

_- Bueno pelirroja, ya no ha y vuelta atrás.- Dijo Sirius mientras los tres se marchaban riendo._

_James y Lily se quedaron en un silencio absoluto. De pronto se estaban dando cuenta de lo rápido que estaba yendo su relación. Lily miró a James, serio, inexpresivo y más pálido de lo normal._

_- ¿Crees que es un error?_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Que cene en tu casa._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te invité._

_- Lo sé pero… Sirius acaba de decir que esto es serio, que… ya no hay marcha atrás.- James le miraba aún sin entender a qué exactamente se refería.- ¿No… bueno… no te disgusta no volver a ligar con chicas nunca más?_

_La cara de James cambió de inmediato y soltó una carcajada tan sonora como las de su amigo Canuto. La sonrió y la abrazó apretándola más contra él._

_- ¿Crees que quiero ligar con otras chicas?_

_- No, pero… Es cierto, si ceno con tus padres… bueno, todo será algo más formal.- Lily le miró a los ojos.- No habrá marcha atrás._

_- Entonces que no la haya.- Le respondió devolviéndole la mirada._

_- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó aún preocupada.- No mal interpretes, estamos genial juntos, pero… en ocasiones tengo la sensación de que todo esto está yendo muy rápido._

_- Lo sé, las Navidades pasadas ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza pensar que tú y yo estaríamos juntos alguna vez._

_- Creo que entonces ya sentía algo por ti.- Confesó Lily.- Pero este verano, al separarnos y luego al volver y verte tan… indiferente… No sé, algo se movió dentro de mí, no quería perderte._

_James sonrió ante esas palabras le acarició la cara suavemente._

_- Nunca me fuiste indiferente, sólo trataba de aparentar. Un día te escuché decir que jamás saldrías conmigo, que ni loca saldría con el idiota de James Potter.- Lily se sorprendió al saber que James sabía aquello.- Y aunque siempre me lo decías a mí, creo que escuchártelo decir tan convencida fue lo que necesité para poner los pies en la tierra._

_- Sólo intentaba negarme a mí misma lo que empezaba a sentir por ti._

_- Me alegra que lo hicieras. Si no, quizá no estaríamos aquí. _

_Lily lo rodeó con los brazos acomodándose en su regazo y, sonriendo, lo besó en los labios lenta y suavemente. Ya habría tiempo para la pasión, mucho tiempo… Algo en su interior comenzaba a decirle que no iba a estar con otro que no fuera James Potter._

_- No hay vuelta atrás.- Volvió a señalar ella tras separarse._

_- No, no la hay._

_- Voy a conocer a tus padres…- Susurró Lily visiblemente nerviosa y James volvió a palidecer._

_- Sí…_

_- ¿Por qué otra vez esa cara?_

_- Porque… Me he dado cuenta de que yo también tendré que conocer a los tuyos._

_Lily se rió divertida. Era agradable ver que no era la única que estaba nerviosa._

…

Remus sonrió al recordar la cara blanca como la cera con la que esa noche James había entrado a la habitación. Al principio todo creyeron que era porque habían discutido, pero no pudieron dejar de reír cuando James les contó, aterrorizado, que él también acabaría conociendo a los padres de su novia. El pretexto perfecto para que Sirius se metiese con ellos dos hasta que llegó el día de Navidad. La última Navidad que James pasó con sus padres, la primera de las que pasó con Lily…

…

"_Tranquila, respira… Sólo es una cena…"_

_Por más que Lily se lo repetía una y otra vez, no se calmaba. Estaba nerviosa. Para qué mentir, estaba histérica. A unos pocos pasos de ella estaba la casa de James, la casa de los Potter. Y ella estaba allí, venga a dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre sus pasos y sin dejar de poder frotarse las manos, nerviosa._

_¡Era una tontería ponerse así! Tenía que demostrar por qué estaba en la casa de los leones… Comenzó a caminar y subió los escalones que faltaban hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Respiró hondo y se acomodó la ropa. _

"_Vamos, Lily, tu puedes…"_

_Pero sus acciones no acompañaban a sus palabras. Estaba ahí, helada frente a la casa y sin mover ni un músculo. Podía escuchar a gente dentro hablando y riendo. Si lo pensaba objetivamente, no parecía aburrido, pero… _

_¿Y si no les gustaba? Después de todo, ella era hija de muggles y ellos una familia de magos muy conocida… ¿Y si no aceptaban que su único hijo saliese con una sangre-sucia? Una vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía que no se llamara de ese modo a sí misma, pero… ¿Y si no les parecía lo suficientemente lista? O graciosa, o guapa, o simpática. ¿Y si la veían demasiado pelirroja?_

_Ya ni tenía sentido lo que decía… Pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. _

_Suspiró y se dio media vuelta. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Comenzó a bajar los pequeños escalos y una voz la hizo pararse en seco._

_- ¿Intentando huir? _

_Detrás de ella, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa triunfante, estaba James Potter._

_- No…- Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle._

_James se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios._

_- Feliz Navidad, Lily._

_- Feliz Navidad._

_Se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro sabiendo que lo que venía era un beso mucho más largo…_

_- ¡Pelirroja, ya has llegado!_

_Pero Sirius, como siempre, estaba cerca para arruinar aquel momento. Si no comenzara a sentir tanta simpatía por él le hundiría la cara en la nieve. James le agarró de la mano sonriendo y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta de la casa, la misma por donde había desaparecido hacía un momento Sirius después de interrumpirlos._

_- ¿Nerviosa?- Le susurró._

_- Calla…_

_Entraron al amplió recibidor y Lily se maravilló con la visión de aquella casa. Ella podía percibir los detalles mágicos por todos los lados, pero para cualquier persona normal, pasaría perfectamente por una casa muggle cualquiera. Era amplia, aunque más pequeña y acogedora de lo que parecía por fuera, y las paredes estaban todas decoradas con fotografías familiares y cuadros pintados a mano. _

_- Es precioso…- Dijo Lily acercándose a un cuadro en particular._

_- Lo hizo mi madre.- Dijo James orgulloso del talento de su madre._

_- ¿En serio?- Se asombró.- Es maravilloso…_

_- Muchas gracias._

_Lily se giró y vio a una mujer pelirroja vestida con un delantal saliendo de otra habitación que, supuso, era la cocina. La mujer se le acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, mirando y observándola de arriba abajo. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda._

_- Así que esta es la famosa Lily Evans…_

_Lily tragó saliva._

_- Estoy muy disgustado, jovencito.- La mujer la miró ahora con una sonrisa ancha en los labios.- Es mucho más guapa de lo que nos dijiste._

_- Eso es verdad._

_Lily se relajó al escuchar aquello, ya más tranquila al ver la sonrisa dulce que la Señora Potter le dedicaba. La misma sonrisa de James._

_- Es un placer conocerte por fin, querida. James no deja de hablar de ti desde que entrasteis a Hogwarts.- Le dijo dándole un abrazo._

_- Mamá, por favor, no exageres._

_- ¿Que no exagere?- La Señora Potter se acercó a su oído como si quisiera decirle un gran secreto.- Cartas semanales hablando solo de ti, créeme._

_- Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de eso y vamos con los demás?_

_James las agarró por los hombros y la condujo a la amplia sala de estar, donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus, una mujer que no conocía y un hombre tan parecido a James que ira imposible no darse cuenta que era su padre._

_- Lily, este es mi padre._

_Lily levantó la mano para estrechársela, pero este se acercó a ella y la abrazó entusiasta._

_- ¡La famosa Lily Evans!_

_- Eso me han dicho… Por lo que veo saben mucho de mí.- Le miraba a James con una sonrisa burlona._

_- ¡Por supuesto! Es la primera vez que nos presenta a una novia suya, debes de gustarle mucho a nuestro hijo._

_- Eso espero._

_Le agradaban, los dos. ¿Por qué había estado nerviosa? Los dos eran encantadores…_

_- Ahí están Remus y Sirius…- Continuó James con las presentaciones.- Y ella es…_

_- Es mi madre.- Dijo Remus levantándose y ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo._

_Era una mujer joven, pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía, parecía mucho más mayor. Tenía las arrugas de la cara muy marcadas y el pelo más canoso de lo normal. Pero lo que más cansada le hacía parecer, eran las cicatrices que tenía en lacara. ¿Qué clase de animal podía haberle hecho eso? Desvió la mirada para no parecer maleducada._

_La mujer se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano con los mismos modales que Remus._

_- Encantada._

_- Lo mismo digo._

_- ¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó la Señora Potter._

_- Sí. Petter al final no va a venir, dijo que tenía otros compromisos que atender, así que estamos todos._

_- Estupendo, entonces terminaré de poner la mesa._

_- ¿Quiere que le ayude?- Preguntó Lily._

_- Claro, querida, ven conmigo._

_Lily le lanzó una mirada cómplice a James y siguió a su madre hacia el comedor. Parecía mentira que unos minutos atrás hubiese estado tan nerviosa._

_- Aquí están los cubiertos, yo mientras doblaré las servilletas._

_- ¿No lo hace con magia?- Se extrañó al verla doblarlas manualmente._

_- Me relaja.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Cuando era pequeña, siempre íbamos a visitar a una tía mía que era squib y ella me enseñó a hacer todo tipo de figuras con las servilletas._

_- Vaya…_

_- Eres hija de muggles, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí._

_Colocó con cuidados los cubiertos que tenía en la mano. ¿Y si aquello les parecía mal?_

_- ¿Y cómo lo llevan tus padres?- Lily le miró sin entender y un poco molesta. ¿Cómo llevaban el qué? ¿Qué ella fuera una bruja?- El estar tanto tiempo separados de ti, quiero decir.- Se explico._

_- Oh… Pues…_

_- Debe ser duro saber que vas a ver tan poco a tu hija de la noche a la mañana. Para nosotros los fue con James, pero ya sabíamos que ocurriría._

_- Lo llevan bien, supongo. Pero los hecho de menos._

_- Es comprensible._

_La Señora Potter se le acercó y le acarició la mano con esa sonrisa en cantadora que tenía James. _

_- ¿Quieres ver algo antes de que vengan los demás?- Los ojos le brillaron a la mujer._

_- Claro, ¿qué es? _

_Se acercó a una de las estanterías de libros que rodeaba el comedor y Lily pudo distinguir cómo sacaba un pequeño álbum y le hacía señas para que se sentara en la mesa junto a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la mujer abrió el álbum y Lily pudo ver una foto del pequeño James recién nacido._

_- ¿Ese es James?_

_- Mi pequeño Jamie… Ahora odia que lo llame así, dice que así sólo se le llama a los niños._

_Lily se rió ante eso y se acercó más a las fotos para poder verlas. _

_- ¿Qué hacéis? _

_James y Sirius entraban por la puerta._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Te dije que no le enseñaras esas fotos!_

_James se acercó corriendo hasta el álbum y se los arrebató de las manos._

_- Pero cariño, si estabas adorable…_

_Entonces Sirius le quitó a este las fotos y abriendo el libro por una página al azar, observó las fotos de la discordia. Una amplia sonrisa se le formó en la cara y salió corriendo de allí con el álbum en la mano y gritando:_

_- ¡Remus! ¡Mira lo gracioso que se ve nuestro amigo disfrazado de lechuza!_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Sirius sea así…_

_Lily comenzó a reírse al ver a James salir de allí indignado y con las mejillas coloradas. Entonces se dio cuenta que casi desde que había entrado, no había podido quitarse la sonrisa de la cara… ¿Por qué había estado tan nerviosa?_

_- No me extraña, ¿sabes?- Dijo la madre de James._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Tu pelo._

_- ¿Que pasa con mí…?_

_Pero Lily no pudo terminar la frase, allí en la pared pudo ver una foto familiar donde la mayoría de las mujeres eran pelirrojas._

_- La maldición de las pelirrojas… No hay ningún Potter que pueda resistirse a ellas._

_Eso le hizo sonreír aún más fuerte. Y ella que estaba preocupada por ser "demasiado pelirroja"…_

_La cena pasó entre charlas y risas que casi siempre ponían en vergüenza al pobre James, pero este lejos de enfadarse, parecía que todo aquello le estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Descubrió que aunque se pareciera muchísimo a su padre, James tenía rasgos inconfundibles de su madre, como su sonrisa o sus ojos traviesos, pero tenía el carácter aventurero y en ocasiones un tanto engreído, pero encantador, de su padre. Descubrió también muchas de las historias de la "famosa maldición pelirroja" que sufrían los Potter y anécdotas y travesuras que James había hecho de niño. Sin duda, una noche de Navidad pare recordar._

_- Vuelve cuando quieras, querida. Ha sido un placer tenerte hoy aquí.- Dijo la madre de James al despedirse de ella en la puerta.- Y toma, esto es para ti.- Sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su delantal y se lo dio a escondidas, pero Lily pudo distinguir al pequeño Jamie montado en su escoba de juguete.- Será nuestro secreto._

_- Muchas gracias Señora Potter._

_La abrazó y se dirigió a su padre._

_- Ha sido todo un placer tenerte esta noche con nosotros, Lily. Vuelve cuando quieras._

_- Lo haré Señor Potter, y gracias otra vez._

_James le agarró de la mano y se alejaron de allí, lo suficiente para que nadie de la casa pudiera verlos._

_- ¿Dónde vas a aparecerte?_

_- En un callejón que hay doblando la esquina._

_- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?_

_- No pasa nada, de verdad._

_- De acuerdo. Y oye… Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche, mis padres se lo han pasado muy bien._

_- Yo también, de verdad._

_- ¿En serio?- Se sorprendió James.- ¿Y los nervios?_

_- No lo sé, pero en algún momento los he dejado atrás. Tus padres son maravillosos._

_- Si te sirve de algo creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, creo que les has encantado._

_James paró de caminar y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y apretándola contra él. Parecía que no quería que el día se terminase._

_- Ya no hay marcha atrás, lo sabes ¿no? Esto empieza a ser bastante formal…_

_- Lo sé.- Lily parecía segura y decidida y eso a James le encantaba.- Así que la maldición de las pelirrojas… Si lo llego a saber ante no te lo hubiese puesto tan difícil._

_- Al contrario, te hubieses negado con más convicción todavía._

_Lily sonrió. Probablemente hubiese pasado eso. Entonces sintió algo sobre su cabeza y, mirando al cielo los dos, vieron como una pequeña ramita de muérdago se formaba encima de sus cabezas. James la miró, pidiéndole permiso, y acercándose a ella, la besó con las ganas que había acumulado durante toda la noche._

_- Feliz Navidad, Lily._

_- Feliz Navidad, Jamie._

_Lo último que vio antes de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos para volver a besar a James fueron sus mejillas coloradas._

…

Remus echaba de menos esas Navidades en familia, con los merodeadores, con Lily, con su madre… Miró al otro extremó de la mesa donde los padres de Tonks comían mientras su mujer se servía más puré de patata. Y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara la cara al ver aquello. Era inevitable, iba a tener un hijo… pero puede que su familia ya hubiese empezado a formarse.


End file.
